Outcast Mask II: World of Monopoly
by Couch Tomato
Summary: The sequel to Outcast Mask (2nd in the trilogy). This time, the story is about Anti Guy, who's been exiled to the western world of technology, corruption, greed, and danger. Rated PG-13 for language and violence.
1. Scene 1: A Whole New World

Outcast Mask 2

_Scene 1:A Whole New World _

Scene 1, Chapter 1 – Aftermath

_"Hello. Good day, sir."_

_"Huh? Who are you? Show yourself!"_

_"My identity is irrelevant, wouldn't you agree? Yes…"_

_"This nonsense is disturbing."_

_"Very well. You can say that I'm your conscience. I know what is best for you… And really I do."_

_"Well, 'conscience,' what do you say is best for me now?"_

_"You are a man with power, I've been told. Do you realize that there's a whole world to the east?"_

_"Yes, yes, of course. Primitive people live there. I've set my eyes on there, but haven't bothered thinking about that place."_

It has been a few days after Mario's heroic battle with the evil android Specter, also known as Dark Mario. After the defeat, the people involved were scattered throughout the world, their locations unknown. Now, the people in the Mushroom Kingdom have been settling down as peace returned.

Bowser's Keep and Peach's Castle remained damaged by the Cult of Incognito lead by the sinister Dr. Schizo, who was in fact, the reincarnation of both the old Dr. Myco and the young Dr. Fungenstein (who happened to be great at impersonations). Toads, Shy Guys, Koopas, and Goombas worked together to build Peach's Castle. Koopas under Bowser's command worked to repair Bowser's Keep. At the end of the Great War—as it was called—Kamek, the old and senile Magikoopa who took care of Bowser in his youth died of old age.

However, the results of the Great War were not all negative. The Shy Guys built their own part of Toad Town to the west, which was named Shy Side. The Shy Guy's Toy Box remained in the empty house in the southwest side of Toad Town. They remained mischievous, however without their influence from Bowser. During the war, they were very productive because of their skills, and in time, they became the most technologically advanced race in the Mushroom Kingdom. However, that was only for the Mushroom Kingdom…

Inside the Toy Box lived one abnormally strong Shy Guy that went by the name Anti Guy. He was also known as Deadly Guy to some others. His bossy and bullying attitude left him no friends except his one equal match, Hey-Ho. Though, he hasn't seen the foolish navy blue Shy Guy since the Great War.

Sitting in loneliness, Anti Guy stared at the wall that he was facing in the Toy Box. Drawn by colorful colors was a map. Flower Fields, Shiver Region, Goomba Village, Pleasant Path, Gusty Gulch, Mt. Rugged, he saw it all over and over again. He saw it all his life. After all, he rarely went out of the Toy Box. The world only needs to be bigger.

"Ah, yes, interesting world, isn't it? Been there, done that. You're lame, Anti Guy. One day, you're gonna suffocate here, because you're too scared of the outside, is that it?" It was Elvis Guy, an annoying Groove Guy that Anti Guy couldn't seem to get rid of because of his speed and dizzying moves.

"Once you die, I'll go out. How about that?"

"No." Elvis Guy kicked Anti Guy hard in the mask.

"Why you little—" Anti Guy got himself back on his feet and chased after Elvis Guy. As they reached the exit, Elvis Guy tripped Anti Guy into the spring, and Anti Guy was jettisoned out of the Toy Box. Elvis Guy followed.

When they were back at the Toy Box, Anti Guy found himself attacked by another kick in the mask. That little bugger was going to pay! Elvis Guy dashed out of the house, laughing. Anti Guy angrily followed. As he burst out of the house, he was tripped by two Shy Guys into a large cannon! This was just not his day…

A whole gang of Shy Guys stood around the cannon. Elvis Guy walked around cockily and faced Anti Guy, who was stuck inside. "Well, well, well… As you can tell, your annoying presence isn't wanted in our Toy Box. We have things to make—things to sell. And guess what? You're gonna see the world! Destination: _Gusty Gulch!_"

Elvis Guy and the other Shy Guys laughed. "All right, have fun on your vacation!" Elvis Guy beckoned for a Pyro Guy to come forth and light the fuse. A Pyro Guy pressed his head on the fuse and it started lighting.

The Shy Guys started counting down. "10, 9, 8…"

Anti Guy screamed, "YOU'RE GONNA PAY, ELVIS GUY! JUST YOU WATCH!"

"7, 6, 5, 4…"

"See the world! Have fun! Bon voyage!"

"3… 2… 1!" The fuse disappeared and nothing happened for a few seconds.

Elvis Guy was shocked. "What's going on!?"

Suddenly, the cannon exploded, sending Anti Guy west instead of east. As he flew through the air, the last thing he heard was Elvis Guy screaming at the engineers.

**Scene 1, Chapter 2 – Awakening**

_"Tell me, out of curiosity… what do you know about the 'Eastern World'?"_

_"It's a rather large place… It's called the Mushroom Region. The most noticeable place in it is the Mushroom Kingdom, which is ruled by Princess Peach. Overall, the place is primitive."_

_"Yet you don't realize the potential of the place."_

_ _

"Is he one of us?"

"Most likely, but he looks different."

"Yes, he does."

Anti Guy woke up. He found himself in a room with two Shy Guys staring at him. Quickly, he jumped up and made fist. "Who are you!?"

"Wow, he's a feisty one."

"Who are you? Where am I? I demand to know!" snapped Anti Guy.

"If you want to know, ask the wise one."

"Who!?"

"Over there…" The Shy Guy pointed to a building across from the window. It was fairly large building, only slightly larger than the normal Toad Town houses. Anti Guy jumped out of bed, shoved the two Shy Guys out of the way, and walked to the door. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now!

As he walked outside, Anti Guy saw he was in a rather small town. Shy Guys ran around the place, and a couple buildings were scattered around. There was a sign far away that said, "Welcome to Shy Town." In the distance, he saw a very high black building, but it was shrouded in darkness. In another direction, he saw a very high skyscraper towering above a bustling _city_? That was much bigger than a city. Was there a word for it?

Looking around, he bumped into the house he was heading to by accident. He opened a door, and an elderly looking Shy Guy sat on a large chair. He even had a long white mustache coming out of his mask.

"Mmm… I am Elder Guy. Who might you be?"

"I'm Anti Guy. I want to know where I am!"

"You are in the wonderful town of Shy Town."

"Well, where's Shy Town?"  
"Don't tell me you don't know. You must be a foreigner. If you must know, Shy Town lies on the east side of Domino Island. Now don't tell me you don't know where Domino Island is!"

"No."

"Well I'm truly bewildered. Domino Island is in the Flower Region, the western part of the world. You must be from the Mushroom Region, right? Actually, you probably don't have names for these regions because if you come from there, you'd be too primitive to know the world."

"Primitive!? Don't you dare patronize me!"

"You're most likely from the Mushroom Kingdom then. So I'm assuming you know nothing about Domino Island… Snifit City? The Black Forest? The Mausoleum?"

"Wow, you're really thinking today."

"You're such a rude young one. Well, I'll warn you. If you are to survive in this world, you better listen to what I have to say? Will you listen?"

"I guess so." Anti Guy quieted down. He needed to know as much as he could, and this old fool was the only one who could tell him.

"This world is owned by Mr. Snifitson, the CEO of AAI, Advanced AI, a company that produces the most advanced electronics. He's richer than you can possibly imagine. So basically, he rules the world. Snifitson is the last person in the world you'd want to trust. He's like a spoiled brat—even worse. Sinister. Malicious. Devious. Anything you can name. This town is separated from his influence… and his wealth. Even though we may not have the technology, I'd say we are far more superior than the Mushroom Region anyway."

"Go on. So Snifit City is a dangerous place. What else?"

"I'd advise you not to go south. It's a dangerous swamp down there ruled by Putrid Piranhas. In the north is the Black Forest. It's as dark as night there. It's as dangerous as it is dark also. Just at the end of the Black Forest, to the east, is the Mausoleum.

"The Mausoleum is the largest building in the whole entire world. Constructed ages ago by sorcerers, every dead person goes there after death. It has a fixed height, but the bottom keeps growing underground as long as more people die. It can grow to the Mushroom Region soon, actually. The most recent deaths are at the top; the older ones are pushed deeper into the ground. No one has ever dared venture to the core because no one knows what's there.

"As a matter of fact, I'd advise you not to go anywhere. This whole world is dangerous, and it's only safe here in Shy Town. Snifitson is ruthless and you should never enter his territory."

Anti Guy had other plans.

Elder Guy said, "Actually, the only safe way is to stay here. There's a house owned by a couple of Shy Guys that would love to have guests. You can stay there. We have some guards to make sure any kids or lost people don't leave the Town."

Anti Guy had other plans. If Snifit City was so technologically advanced, there must be a painless way to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom. He hated vacations.

**Scene 1, Chapter 3 – Thief in the House**

** **

_"Tell me, why are you so obsessed with the Mushroom Kingdom?"_

_"I'm just telling you what's good for you."_

_"All right. All right. It's a lot of land."_

_"I'm glad you see it my way."_

_"Tell me what I should do, whoever you are."_

_ _

Elder Guy sent Anti Guy to stay at a house of an old couple of Shy Guys. By that time, it was dinner. They gathered Anti Guy to the table, and served him food and drinks. The food wasn't bad. The old man seemed too talkative though. It was hard for Anti Guy to eat his food.

"Hey boy… I hear you're new, eh? Have you heard of the Snifit-Shy War?"

"No."

"It was the war of wars! Thousands of Snifits from Snifit City were fighting against the small numbers of us! There were more of us back then of course! Now there are only a few of us!

"There we were… The odds were against us! Snifit against Shy Guy! Boom! Zap! Pow! Their technology was incredible! Though, it wasn't great as it is now. Boy, are you listening to me! Put those peas back down!"

Anti Guy sighed. He just wanted to eat. "Go on… Your story is very interesting."

"Ah, I'm glad you find interest! Well, I was a war hero! A true hero! Me and my legendary slingshot… Yes, we were good together. It never broke. The ammo was a very special kind. It burned into any Snifit and caused them to roll down in pain and madness. So many victories were won by me!

"But it all ended. Things always have to end. Snifitson… he had this technology… this weapon! It killed so many of our men! I was the only left. I had no choice but to surrender. But I shouldn't have!" He slammed his fists on the table. Food splattered on Anti Guy. Anti Guy grumbled, but just wiped it off.

"Sorry about that, son. But you must see it for yourself." The old man got up and walked to a painting. He opened it up and there, encased, shone the nicely crafted slingshot and many cases of ammo next to it that could last a lifetime. "There it is. My pride and glory."

The old Shy Guy lady shook her head. Her husband always got carried away. The old Shy Guy closed the painting-door, and they continued eating. The dinner was good, however Anti Guy didn't appreciate it too much. Little did he know that this was the last good dinner he'd get in a long time.

After eating dinner, the couple gave Anti Guy a room to sleep in and told him anything else he needed to know. Then they went to bed themselves and left Anti Guy to rest and plot.

All Anti Guy could think about that night was that slingshot, a troublemaker's dream. He figured he _must _get his hands on that piece of art! Then there was Snifitson and the threats on Domino Island. It can't be worse than the dangers in the Mushroom Kingdom, can it?

He laid in bed all night thinking about everything until the grandfather clock struck twelve. Then he snapped up. "The slingshot…" He crept out his room, and sneaked around to the painting. Luckily, the two Shy Guys were sound asleep. He silently opened the portrait, and there was the slingshot, but he needed to get it out of its case. Running out of options, Anti Guy punched the glass as silently as he could. It shattered to the floor.

The old man twisted over in his bed and mumbled some words. Then he fell back asleep.

Anti Guy removed the slingshot and took the ammo. It glowed brightly with the moon's reflection. The band was strong and durable. The body was unbreakable. "So this is his legendary slingshot…"

He made his way silently to the front door and snuck out. Back outside, he saw everyone was sleeping. Only the guards at the edge of town were awake, but they didn't notice him. Anti Guy looked north. He saw the giant Mausoleum towering high. Usually they weren't supposed to be so big, but this was an exception. A strange creepiness—evilness to him—seemed to surround it. He quickly turned away. Then he faced the skyscraper. Then he barely saw the letters AAI reflecting light. "So that must be Snifitson's place," he muttered to himself. Snifit City seemed to be a safer place to go to than the Black Forest, so he quickly headed west.

As he reached the edge of town, Anti Guy was blocked by two Shy Town guards. "Hey, it's the stranger. Where do you think you're going, buddy?"

"Snifit City."

"Are you crazy? That place is dangerous! Under Elder Guy's orders, you're not allowed to go."

The other guard saw a glint coming from Anti Guy. The Slingshot! "Sentry Guy! Look! The Slingshot…"

"Thief!" the guard screamed.

Anti Guy didn't hesitate. He whipped out the Slingshot, loaded it with ammo, and then fired at the first guard. He hissed and sent out a bloodcurdling scream through the night. People began to wake. The other guard pulled out a fireball gun.

That gun! It reminded Anti Guy of Dr. Schizo, that maniac he fought with above the Cult of Incognito Citadel. Filled with anger, Anti Guy fired another burning pellet directly at Sentry Guy's mask. Sentry Guy screamed with pain and fell on the ground, going into mad spasms.

Anti Guy looked at the Slingshot and said, "You're gonna give me miracles, baby."

The thief dashed out in the middle of night and headed straight for Snifit City. When he got there, he was amazed. The cities in the Mushroom Kingdom were _nothing—nothing compared to this! _Two Snifits guarded the entrance. "What are you going here, Shy Guy?"

"I want to go in Snifit City."

"Are you from Shy Town?"

Luckily, Anti Guy answered, "No."

"Yeah, he looks like he isn't. Different. All right, you may pass. Don't cause any trouble, punk."

Anti Guy entered. Stores were everywhere. Clubs, hotels, everything! Gangs walked around entering different buildings. Anti Guy was tired anyway. He walked to an alley and slept. As he slept, he clutched the Slingshot tightly.

**Scene 1, Chapter 4 – Urban Intruder**

_"Okay, it's all done."_

_"So soon?"_

_"Well, I haven't paid the Putrid Piranha Corps yet, I haven't had time."_

_"So they'll be waiting until they get paid?"_

_"Yes. But they're planted around the Mushroom Kingdom, and no one even knows. With the snap of my finger, the place will be annihilated."_

_"They have a 48-deadline for the money you know."_

_"Yes I know. I'll get to it."_

_ _

Anti Guy screamed. He found himself being picked up by the leader of a gang of Snifits punks. Well, at least he had a good nap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Shy Fry?" said the gang leader.

"Making your life miserable. Naturally," said Anti Guy.

The gang leader was infuriated. He started lashing at Anti Guy with his fists. Anti Guy wasn't fazed. He retaliated by kicking the gang leader directly in his mouth. The gang leader went flying into the wall, followed by a concussion.

The rest of the gang was shocked. How can a Shy Guy be this strong? They picked up their gang leader and ran away.

Anti Guy wiped off the dirt that he collected on his robe during his sleep. The only place he felt like going was the AAI Tower. He wasn't really hungry because of that nice meal the old couple gave him. He almost had a feel of guilt, but it disappeared quickly. 

He walked down through Snifit City casually. Snifits in his way backed off. As he neared the AAI Tower, he heard some police sirens. Then a loud voice boomed through the city. "ALERT! ALERT! CRIMINAL ON THE LOOSE! A DARK SHY GUY WITH A BLUE MASK! HE IS ARMED… AND DANGEROUS!"

That stupid gang must've told the police. Well, there was no time to waste. Anti Guy made a break for it. Snifit City Police (SCPD) cars were swarming all over the place. A group of them caught Anti Guy sneaking into an alley. They parked their cars and got out. Anti Guy hopped over the fence in his way and turned around. Then he got out his slingshot.

The police began to jump over. As each one was in midair above the fence, Anti Guy picked them out with his slingshot. They screamed in extreme pain and fell back on the other side. After taking down all of the police that saw him, Anti Guy heard some police attacking him from behind!

He hopped back over the fence and ran to one of the empty cars. Then he jumped into the driver's seat. The controls were unfamiliar with him. Such technologically would've never been dreamed of in the Mushroom Kingdom—even the Toy Box! Well, he figured the controls easily. The wheel steered the car, and the pedals made it move. The key started the car up. It was simple enough. He turned the key, and stepped on the pedal. The car zoomed down the road. The speed was fast. The roads were empty. The driver was a maniac.

Anti Guy turned around the corner (smashing into a traffic light before he did), and saw the AAI Tower in the right-hand side down the road. Two Snifit City Police came running up the road. When they saw Anti Guy driving the car straight at them, they ran away, but it was too late. Anti Guy smashed into them. They flew into the air behind the car. They didn't go down without a fight though. Pulling out their guys, they fired two shots at Anti Guy. The shots pierced through the car, but missed Anti Guy.

Anti Guy was shocked. What was that? Those shots… they were something he shouldn't mess with. When he got in front of the AAI Tower entrance, he slammed on the brakes (which eventually broke) and ran out of the car.

He opened the door and walked in. The place was so luxurious! To describe it to any other person would be impossible. Well, actually, it was comparable to Princess Peach's Castle. Very comparable. The guard at the front desk noticed Anti Guy. "Hello, who are you… Wait! You're that dark Shy Guy that the police are after. I'm calling—"

Too late. Anti Guy shot him with the slingshot. The guard fell over and hissed. Unfortunately, the security cameras saw Anti Guy and there was a deafening alarm.

"Warning! An intruder is in the building! Warning!"

Anti Guy laughed. "They're observant."

**Scene 1, Chapter 5 – Heir to the Throne**

_"Warning! An intruder is in the building! Warning!"_

_"That doesn't happen everyday."_

_"I wonder what idiot would have the tenacity to intrude in one of the most secured building in the world?"_

_"You're wrong. It _is _the most secure."_

_"No. There is one better. Its methods are uncanny. Go. Deal with your pest."_

Police surrounded the building. "Drat. Will they stop spoiling my fun?"

Anti Guy ran to a door and opened it. It was a stairwell that went up. He ran in and closed the door behind him. The alarm was still buzzing loudly. Anti Guy looked up and saw alarms all over the place. The stairwell glowed red, then returned back to normal, then glowed again. That continued nonstop, and it slightly annoyed Anti Guy.

He dashed up the stairs with ease. As he reached the tenth floor, the police reached entered the stairwell. "There he is! Fire!" They pulled out their guns and fired as they ran up. Anti Guy had to retaliate. He whipped out the Slingshot and fired back at the police, only three times as accurate. The police shrieked and they fell down the stairs crying in pain. Anti Guy laughed. "This is just too easy!"

Suddenly, the door behind him opened. AAI Guards started pouring in! Anti Guy quickly dashed into the front guard sending a whole line of them flying down the room and into the window. Luckily enough, they bursted through the window and down to their doom.

Anti Guy flew up 40 more floors until guards came pouring in from everywhere! He only bothered to pick off the ones above him. They screamed in pain and flew down the stairs to their doom. Gunfire sprayed all around Anti Guy, but never hit him.

When Anti Guy reached floor 120, the walls began to change. They folded back to reveal thousands of gun turrets all over the place! Of course, Anti Guy didn't realize that, but he did realize it was threatening. At least the guards decreased heavily.

As soon as the turrets started firing, Anti Guy took a hint. Using a lot of energy, he jumped through the middle of the stairwell, gaining many a couple floors each time. As he jumped through the middle, the turrets began to destroy each other. Anti Guy was having too much fun. His line between fun and danger, however, was very unclear.

He continued to hop floors. Eventually he was hopping through a bunch of smoking scrap. When he reached the 199th floor, the door opened and someone grabbed him in. The door was then closed.

It was a lot better now that the alarm was not as loud. Anti Guy faced a Snifit in a suit. He looked eminent and prestigious. "Sorry about that. Well, who do we have here?"

Anti Guy didn't want to snap back at someone who could be the head of the company. Or maybe he did. "My name is Anti Guy. I come from the… Mushroom Region. The Mushroom Kingdom actually."

"Ah, someone from that pitiful place."

Anti Guy didn't say anything.

"Oh, sorry for me not introducing myself. I'm Dennis Domino. I'm a very respected person here in AAI."

Dennis stretched out his hand. Anti Guy pulled his hand back. Anti Guy was expecting Mr. Snifitson. Oh well.

"Well, you seem a bit jittery. No problem. Let's say we talk business?"

"It's fine with me."

"Excellent. I think you should know something. That fool, Snifitson, almost treats me like his own son. I guess you could say I'm the heir to AAI. If something… unfortunate happens to him, I will be the new CEO, inheritor of his vast sea of money, and technically, the ruler of Domino Island."

"Sounds interesting."

Dennis laughed. "Oh yes it is. I'll get to the point." He became a bit more serious. "I want you to help me overthrow Snifitson."

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Dennis quickly shoved Anti Guy into a closet and closed it. "Be quiet, and stay here for a second."

Dennis opened the door and some guards asked him, "Have you seen a dark Shy Guy roaming around the building?"

"Unfortunately, no. Keep looking. And keep up the good work men."

"Thanks, sir." The guards walked away.

Dennis called after them, "And close that door! That alarm can drive me crazy!"

A guard apologized and closed the door.

Dennis walked back to the closet and opened the door. "Sorry about that disturbance. So anyway, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry. But what's in it for me?"

"I knew you'd bring that up. As of right now, a highly trained Putrid Piranha Corp is stationed all around the Mushroom Kingdom. They can easily destroy it like that." He snapped his fingers. "But, they're still waiting for the money that Snifitson has to give them. If you help me overthrow him, I'll cancel the army. That would save any of your friends."

Anti Guy had no friends. But maybe he did respect Hey-Ho. Hey-Ho had to live. He had to be somewhere. That Shy Guy was the kind that would never die. And for that reason, Anti Guy said, "Okay. I'll help."

"Excellent. All you have to do is drive Snifitson out of this tower and the city. Once that happens, I'll label him dead and make up a fake story. It's not hard to do, is it?"

Anti Guy was too proud of himself to disagree. "Of course it isn't. Any wimp can do that."

"Excellent. Oh look, it seems that the alarm has turned off. Go and do what you have to. Good luck."

Anti Guy thanked Dennis Domino and walked out the door. It was all quiet, and the stairwell stopped glowing. And there was only one floor above him. Anti Guy kissed the Slingshot. "So let's give it a shot."

**Scene 1, Chapter 6 – Snifitson**

The door to the 200th floor opened. Anti Guy saw nobody. It was an extremely luxurious room. In fact, it was probably richer than anything Peach could own! There was a dark room in the back with a door open. A Snifit—who had to be Snifitson—came out. "Ah, so this is the dark intruder. Looks like a wimp to me!"

"I am not a wimp! I…" Anti Guy couldn't think of anything to say.

Suddenly, two guards grabbed Anti Guy's hands. They were not normal guards though. They were heavily armored, and Anti Guy knew he wouldn't stand a chance against them.

"Come have a seat," said Snifitson.

The bodyguards placed Anti Guy on a seat on one side of the long table. The chair was very comfortable, however. Snifitson sat on the other side.

Snifitson spoke up. "So, our mysterious little intruder. I want to know about you. Why are you intruding in our building? Why did you destroy a small fraction of our security systems? And how?"

"No answers will come out of me, you dork."

"A dork, am I? Look, the little _dork _called me a dork!" The bodyguards laughed.

"We have ways of making you talk."

A bodyguard pointed a gun—actually a laser gun—directly at Anti Guy's head.

"Now will you talk?"

"…Yes."

"Very good. Who are you?"

"Anti Guy." Anti Guy realized this wasn't going to good. He's supposed to be leading, not Snifitson!

"Never heard of you. Where are you from?"

"Shy Guy's Toy Box."

"I've heard of that, but I don't remember. Get less specific."

"The Mushroom Kingdom."

"Oh! How intriguing! Tell me, how did you get all the way here. The Mushroom Kingdom is very far from here…"

"I got caught in an explosion." Anti Guy dodged around the cannon part.

"Ooh. Naughty boy. Shame on you." Snifitson laughed. Then he leaned forward and pointed is finger at Anti Guy. "But that doesn't explain what you're doing in my building!"

"I… I want to get a job here."

"LIAR!" Snifitson slammed the table. The bodyguards almost jumped. Then he relaxed. "I can tell you're lying. All Shy Guys lie."

"That may be true."

"Don't dare try sucking up to me. It won't work. Now, I'd like to know the real reason."

The bodyguard shoved the gun deeper into Anti Guy.

"I… was curious," squealed Anti Guy.

"Curious, eh? Why didn't you just tell me?" Snifitson reached over the desk and picked up a brochure. Then he slid it over to Anti Guy. "There. It has everything you need to know."

Anti Guy stared at it. It was just a lie. He knew it. Snifitson was evil. He couldn't wait till he'd get Domino to overthrow him, but he was already failing.

Snifitson stood up and clapped his hands together. "Well, now that we've negotiated this little intrusion, I'm sure our guest would like to see his way out. Men?" He pointed to the window.

The two bodyguards dragged Anti Guy to one of the windows. One of them opened it, and the other dropped Anti Guy out. "Nice doing business with you," said Snifitson.

Anti Guy saw endless city before him as he fell. Soon, everything went blank. The last thing he thought he heard was Dennis Domino saying, "Don't disappoint me, Anti Guy."

**END OF SCENE 1: A WHOLE NEW WORLD**


	2. Scene 2: Business is War

Outcast Mask II - Scene 2: Business is War

**_Scene 2:Business is War_**

**Scene 2, Chapter 7 – Fake Heroism**

_"Some intruder that was. He was a wimp."_

_"Who was it?"_

_"Some stupid Shy Guy called Anti Guy."_

_"Anti Guy!? You idiot! Did you kill him?"_

_"Of course. My bodyguards threw him out the window."_

_"You idiot! Anti Guy is one of the strongest Shy Guys ever! If not, the strongest! He can probably withstand a 200-floor drop without dying! Next time, know who you're dealing with, Snifitson."_

_"Sorry. Well, I didn't know you're the Mushroom Kingdom expert."_

_ _

"Don't disappoint me, Anti Guy…"

"Don't disappoint me, Anti Guy…"

"Don't disappoint me, Anti Guy…"

Anti Guy sprang up. "AHH!" he screamed in pain. He felt like a wreck. Every single part of his body hurt almost as bad as the pain the Slingshot causes. "Where am I?" Anti Guy looked around. To the north he saw an entrance to Snifit City. So he was kicked out, was he? To the east and south, he saw a thick swamp. "That must be the swamp Elder Guy told me about."

To the west, it was so empty, it was almost creepy. But Anti Guy saw something. He saw something—the air, the ground—shimmer. Then the shimmering darkened and a vortex-like thing appeared. Then it disappeared. "Totally messed up," Anti Guy muttered to himself. This island was messed up. He wanted to get home, but he had to stop Snifitson from destroying his home. Maybe he could live here. Nah.

Anti Guy looked next to him. Lying on the ground was the Slingshot, some ammo, and a lemon candy. It looked like someone saved him. Suddenly Anti Guy had flashbacks. He saw himself falling down from the AAI Tower. Then he landed on a cushion on the street. Of course it hurt from falling 200 floors. If he hit the concrete, he'd be living, but forever crippled. Then he remembered Dennis Domino standing next to him saying, "Don't disappoint me, Anti Guy." Dennis then put Anti Guy in his rich car and drove him outside of Snifit City and let him recover. Good thing he did, because the police would've thrown him jail easily.

Anti Guy picked up the lemon candy, opened its wrapping and ate it. Oh, how he loved lemon candy! He felt most of his energy come back to him, but he was still a bit sore.

He decided to go to the swamp. If he was to get any farther, the swamp could give him more answers than being chased around in the city. And he definitely didn't want to go to the weird twisted place at the west.

The swamp was definitely unpleasant. Anti Guy could stand the place though. In the distance, he heard a scream. He ran over to check what was happening. When he saw close enough, he hid behind a tree. In an opening, he saw a Piranha Plant being attacked by four Fuzzies.

Suddenly, Anti Guy devised a brilliant plot! It would work, hopefully. As long as the Piranha Plants had any sense of honor… 

Anti Guy jumped out and said, "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone who's closer to your size!" Two of the Fuzzies jumped to attack Anti Guy. Anti Guy quickly knocked them out with some shots from the Slingshot. The other two stopped attacking the Piranha Plant and split up and attacked Anti Guy from two sides. Anti Guy shot down one of them with the Slingshot and punched the other one hard as it prepared to bite him. Too easy. He wished he'd be doing that to Snifitson and his bodyguards though.

The Piranha Plant, now free, began to trot back south casually.

"Hold it," said Anti Guy.

It spun around. "Oh! You saved me! Hehe, look at that! Well, thank you. Bye bye!"

"Wait a second."

"Oh! You wanted something?" Piranha Plants weren't exactly the nicest creatures. They never really associated with Shy Guys much either.

"I saved your life, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did! Thank you! Goodbye!"

"Well, don't you think you could do something for me in return?"

"Perry Piranha at your service! What would you want me to do? I'd do anything in return for the Shy Guy who saved my life." Of course Perry was faking some kindness to Anti Guy. Though, he couldn't turn around now. After all, Anti Guy saved his life.

"Do you have a high position here?"

"What do you mean? The Royal Piranha Family? I have connections… some."

"Do you know Mr. Snifitson and Snifit City?"

"Of course I do."

"Then all you have to do is tell him that the Royal Piranha Family needs to talk to him about something. And tell him to follow you there."

"Oh that's no problem at all! I was expecting something much bigger! Thank you, Shy Guy sir!"

Perry trotted off to Snifit City. When he was a distance away from Anti Guy, he muttered under his breath, "Damn you."

**Scene 2, Chapter 8 – Exile**

_"Now that we have everything settled Snifitson, there is one more thing I need to ask of you."_

_"Wait. I want to ask you something first."_

_"What?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"If you must know…"_

_"Oh my god…"_

_"Rebuild me…"_

_ _

Perry Piranha trotted down Snifit City with ease. Some of the Snifits knew him. "Hey, Perry, what up, my homie?" said some Snifits to him. Perry responded casually. He couldn't associate though; he had a job to do.

Perry reached the AAI Tower and saw many things were a wreck. It must've been that Shy Guy. What was he up to anyway? Dozens of police guarded the tower. Some knew Perry, however, and let him in. Anti Guy was lucky to find Perry in trouble. Anti Guy was also very devious. Perry realized that and hated Anti Guy for exploiting him.

The police let Perry into the tower. A guard was lying over the desk. "Okay…" said Perry. He went to the elevator and pressed the up button. Eventually, the elevator came down to the lobby and Perry walked in. He pressed the button for floor 66. The elevator jetted up silently. This was not the first time Perry's been here.

The elevator reached floor 66. Perry walked out. Some scientists were running to and fro. Some said hi to Perry. After all, he was one popular Piranha.

Perry got into the next elevator and went to floor 132. When he got out, he went in the final elevator to floor 198. When that elevator opened on the 132nd floor, another Snifit walked in as well as Perry. Perry recognized him. He was Dennis Domino, a very popular Snifit. He was also very influential and powerful, but not as much as Snifitson.

Dennis stared at Perry. He thought, _What is this Piranha Plant doing in here?_

They both got up at floor 198. They walked to the stairwell and said nothing to each other. Below them, they both saw the smoldering remains of the gun turrets and dead guards lying here and there. Perry instantly thought of Anti Guy. Dennis already knew that it was Anti Guy.

Dennis walked up to his private office and went in. Perry continued to Snifitson's office. The top floors haven't been touched, Perry noted. Two bodyguards stood at the door.

"What do you think you're doing here, Perry?" asked one of the guards.

"I need to see Snifitson for something important. It's about the Royal Piranha Family."

"Very well. You may pass."

Perry walked in. Snifitson came out of a dark room, and he was holding a case. Something was obviously inside it. "Ah, Perry, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"There's an emergency. The Royal Piranha Family needs to talk to you." Perry was quite blunt about it.

"Oh? What's the problem?"

"They'll explain it when you get there. I'm just a messenger. Do you have time?"

"Yes."

"Follow me then."

They both walked out of the office. Snifitson stopped for a second and talked to one of the bodyguards. He gave him the case. "Here. Give this to Snifenstein at the android lab. They're looking for some developments. You don't need to tell him what to do. He'll find out."

"Yes sir."

Snifitson beckoned to the other guard. "Come with me."

The guard nodded.

Perry, Snifitson, and the bodyguard walked out of the tower and through Snifit City. It was an odd sight.

Dennis looked out the window and saw them walking out of Snifit City. "Good job, Anti Guy," he said to himself.

**Scene 2, Chapter 9 – Battle in the Swamp**

Perry led Snifitson and his bodyguard through the swamp up to one point. Then Perry stopped.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Snifitson.

All of a sudden, Anti Guy came rushing out of nowhere and did an acrobatic flip on the bodyguard. The bodyguard was stunned, but turned around to attack. Anti Guy dodged a punch and kicked the bodyguard hard in the mask. Then he finished him off with the Slingshot.

"It's you again!" screamed Snifitson.  
"Yes it's me!" said Anti Guy.

Perry was shocked. "I can't believe this! You want to get Snifitson? You should've told me! I knew there was something fishy about a Shy Guy asking me to do this!" He ran to a large mushroom and pushed it over to reveal a cannon. After all, the swamp was heavily defended.

Anti Guy quickly twisted around and shot Perry. Perry hissed and fainted. "He served his purpose," said Anti Guy. "Now it's only me and you, Snifitson."

"What do you want with me, fool?"

"You know damn well what I want! You're going to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. You'll find out that that's a big mistake."

Before Anti Guy could respond, Snifitson took out a pellet and hurled it at Anti Guy. It barely hurt him. All of a sudden, smoke started to come out of the pellet and a giant spider mech appeared! It wasn't big at all. It was only big enough for the pilot, the body, and legs. Attached to the body was a pair of lasers. The glass cockpit was opened.

Snifitson laughed. "You wanted to know what AAI is about? This is what we can produce! You're nothing compared to the power that we can create!" He jumped into the mech and closed the cockpit. "You must know… Business is war."

Two of the eight legs began spearing Anti Guy. Anti Guy dodged and dodged until he got away. Then he fired one at the glass cockpit. The shot just bounced off! Snifitson laughed and began firing his lasers at Anti Guy.

Anti Guy cursed his luck and dodged the laser fire. He had an idea. Avoiding the legs and lasers, Anti Guy ran straight at Snifitson. As the front legs dived at him, Anti Guy dived under the mech.

"Damn you, Anti Guy!" said Snifitson. He pressed a button and a needle came under the mech. Anti Guy dodged it and kicked it hard. It broke off. Then Anti Guy kicked the bottom of the mech. Unfortunately, Anti Guy didn't deal with metal much, and he ended up hurting himself.

"Ow!"

"Ha, you idiot!" All eight legs began to spear at Anti Guy at the same time.

Anti Guy, seeing he was in danger, dashed out of the mech. The legs closed in the center and tangled themselves. Snifitson cursed in anger. Anti Guy devised a new plan. He ran around the mech and pushed (more like rolled) it in to the cannon. Then he opened a compartment in the cannon and took out some matches. "Consider your career over, Snifitson," said Anti Guy.

He lit the fuse and finally Snifitson exploded through the air straight to the Black Forest. Anti Guy could hear him screaming curses of revenge. "Now it's all up to Dennis Domino," said Anti Guy to himself.

Perry hissed. Anti Guy kicked him and headed to Snifit City.

**Scene 2, Chapter 10 – Domino's Decision**

As Anti Guy reached Snifit City, he snuck past some guards and saw a store selling televisions. Those were new to him, so Anti Guy watched them. On the screen, he suddenly saw Dennis Domino. He listened to him talk.

"Unfortunately, today, the one person who I ever felt truly close to, Mr. Snifitson, was assassinated."

People all over the city froze. They listened to their TVs and others gathered around the front of the AAI Tower where Domino was speaking.

"So, let us all have a moment of silence for him." Seconds passed. "Anyway, he left me to receive all his money and everything he owned in case of his untimely death. It isn't unexpected that a Snifit with so much wealth and power would be targeted."

People started muttering things to each other.

"So, from now on, I will be the CEO of AAI. All his money now belongs to me. And let this be start of a new era of peace and prosperity with me as your leader!"

The crowd cheered.

A reporter asked Dennis, "What about the Putrid Piranha Corp stationed in the Mushroom Kingdom that we've heard about? Have you wired the money?"

"Of course I have. The attack will start tomorrow morning. Expect the Mushroom Kingdom and everything around it to be owned by us as well."

The crowd cheered.

Then the reporter asked, "Do you know who assassinated Snifitson?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, it was that dark Shy Guy, known as Anti Guy, who intruded in the city this morning."

The crowd started muttering some more. "Then he must be punished!" one Snifit said.

"He must be dealt with!"

"Death to Anti Guy!"

The crowd started screaming.

"Silence!" said Domino. "He'll be dealt with. My Snifit Elite will make sure to that." A group of highly armored and highly trained Snifits walked out of AAI. They were about as powerful, or even more powerful than Snifitson's bodyguards.

Anti Guy had to do something fast! Not only was he a wanted criminal now, the Mushroom Kingdom was in danger! He shouldn't have made that deal! Now he was only worse off. He had to contact the Mushroom Kingdom, but how?

Dennis Domino finished up his announcement and went back inside the tower. He went to the 200th floor to his new office. The leader of the Snifit Elite just messaged him. Dennis turned on the vid-phone and a picture of the leader came up on the monitor.

"What should we do now?" asked the leader.

"I want you to send most of your men to hunt down Snifitson and kill him."

"Roger that. What do we do about Anti Guy?"

"Kill him." 

**Scene 2, Chapter 11 – Snifit Elite**

Thousands of angry Snifit City citizens spread out to find Anti Guy. Running out of options, Anti Guy hid in a nearby alley to think of a plan.

"All Snifits are traitors," he muttered to himself. "I was better off with Snifitson around. Now I need to figure out how to warn the Mushroom Kingdom so they can at least can be ready."

All of a sudden, the citizens stopped looking for Anti Guy. There was some attraction coming out of the AAI Tower. Anti Guy was still thinking. What was a way of communication? They didn't have those telephones or whatever they were called. Mail would take too long. Besides, Snifit City is after him and he was probably wanted at Shy Town as well. He was running out of ideas until he turned around and saw he was facing a huge tower—not as big as the AAI Tower though.

There was a sign on the tower that said "DI Radio, from the Flower Region to the Mushroom Region." Of course! Radio was the answer. The Mushroom Kingdom at least had to have radio. He ran around to the entrance. No one noticed him because they were all talking to each other. He heard some voices saying, "What's a Toad doing here?" and "Why are we getting all these foreign freaks?" Obviously, Snifit City was a very xenophobic town.

As soon as Anti Guy entered the tower, he wasted no time. He ran straight up the stairs without attacking anyone. Of course the people inside noticed him and called the police. The police forwarded it to the Snifit Elite, and within seconds, the Snifit Elite spread out in the tower searching for Anti Guy.

Anti Guy jumped up the stairs, about four at a time. In no time, he saw two Snifit Elites below him, jumping five at a time. As Anti Guy was between floors, he whipped out the Slingshot and shot one guard directly in the mask. He hissed slightly, fell down to the bottom, then started hopping again. The other Snifit Elite took out his machine gun and started firing at Anti Guy.

Anti Guy dodged the bullets as best as he could, then grabbed on to a rail. He spun on it rapidly, dodging the bullets. As he got enough momentum, he launched himself up several levels. Soon he came to a door and went in. There was a guy working on his station.

"Please don't hurt me," he said. He held up his arms.

"Does this broadcast to the Mushroom Kingdom?" asked Anti Guy.

"Yes, this broadcasts oldies like the Super Mario Bros theme!"

"Then let me say something."

"Just please don't hurt me," said the Snifit and backed away.

As soon as Anti Guy picked up a microphone, a Snifit Elite busted through the door. The Snifit screamed. The Snifit Elite alerted the other members of his position. There weren't many, however, because the other half of the team was hunting Snifitson. He aimed his machine gun at Anti Guy.

Anti Guy quickly grabbed the Snifit and hurled him at the Snifit Elite. They collided and fell down the floors. Anti Guy stood to the side of the door and waited for more Snifit Elites. Soon, the Snifit Elite that was shot by Anti Guy came up. He ran into the room and saw nothing. Suddenly, he saw a foot right into his mask, and went flying down the stairs. He crashed into another Snifit Elite who was going up the stairs. Finally, the last two Snifit Elites came together. They stood at the sides of the door, counted to three, and then ran in. Unfortunately, they ran into each other, so Anti Guy charged into them at the same time, and they went flying down the stairs.

Anti Guy was satisfied with his victories and went back to the mike. Time was running out, and the police were probably going to come in.

**Scene 2, Chapter 12 – The Broadcast and the Dreams**

Anti Guy picked up the microphone. "Attention anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom! You're under attack! I repeat: you're under attack! Putrid Piranhas are all over and are heavily armed! You probably have no chance, but defend yourself!"

Anti Guy looked around. Police began to march in the building. He hurried up and tried to get out as much information as possible. "They come from the west! Domino Island in the Flower Region! Their technology, incredible!"

He began to talk in fragments now. The police were coming up the stairs! "Dennis Domino. Initiated attack! Twenty-three hours! No spears! No rocks! Use… technology! The Shy Guy's Toy Box! You will lose! Find ways of… escape!"

He breathed very hard, the police barged in through the door. Three of them seized Anti Guy. "Ah! Get off me! Get… defense… NOW!" One of the police turned on the Super Mario Bros theme song to shut him up.

Word quickly spread around the Mushroom Kingdom. General Guy gathered his troops. However, many citizens didn't really believe Anti Guy's screams about the technology and thought the battle would be a breeze. Mario was all gung ho about it and said if he could take Dark Mario, the Putrid Piranhas from Domino Island (wherever that was) would be wimps!

Anti Guy quickly flipped out of their grasps, took out the Slingshot and shot one of them in the mask. This time, it sliced through the whole body and killed him. Anti Guy flinched at the sight. The other guards froze at what Anti Guy did. While they were stunned, Anti Guy jumped out the window.

Anti Guy flew down to the ground at an extreme speed. As he reached the bottom of the tower, he kicked off its side, flipped, and landed on his feet with some minor pain. Immediately, he dashed out of the city with a slight limp. He left by the south exit.

Seeing as how the swamp borders would be a safe place to stay, Anti Guy went there to recover. In the west, he saw trucks—that had "AAI" on them—appearing out of the dark void. What was going on?

Anti Guy built a bed of leaves and lied down on them. The Slingshot laid right next to him. He then fell asleep.

In his dream, Anti Guy found himself as an invisible ghost. He saw a Shy Guy that looked exactly like Hey-Ho raiding a kitchen. He then grabbed a chef—who seemed to be a relative of Chef Torte—and threw him to… Dr. Myco! The names just came to him.

He heard Dr. Myco say, "Good job, Slasher. We only need a few more now. The world will be mine then!"

Slasher replied, "Yes, master…"

The scene shifted. Anti Guy found himself in another place. A Toad child picked up a knife and pointed at his head. Then he moved it around in gliding motions. His eyes were fixed on the tip of the blade. In another hand, he held a small Shy Guy toy. The Shy Guy dropped out of his hand and he glided the knife down to his heart, he pulled the knife back then sent it plunging straight toward his heart. Before it made contact, another hand grabbed his hand that held the knife. The knife dropped, and the hand that stopped him began to slap him hard. It was evidently his mother. She started screaming angrily at him. Anti Guy could only make out, "…like your father…" in her screams.

Anti Guy woke up and screamed. It was only a dream. He looked to the right, a dark Shy Guy with a red mask and evil eyes glowing green grinned menacingly at him. Anti Guy screamed again. He shook himself and looked again. The evil Shy Guy that somewhat resembled Anti Guy disappeared.

Relieved, Anti Guy fell back to sleep. He found himself in another dream. This time, he was a ghost on a large platform. Hey-Ho was using the Star Rod against the ugly Specter (Dark Mario) who was using his power obtained by his wish from the Wishing Star. The two beams collided into each other.

A teal Shy Guy who Anti Guy identified as Slasher put his hands on the Star Rod along with Hey-Ho. The Star Rod's beam strengthened, but was then overwhelmed by the dark energy again. A white Bandit, who Anti Guy identified as Gene Myco, slowly walked forward with Dr. Schizo dragging on his foot. Gene clutched his father's gun.

The Thermal Bros who were watching the battle decided to join after what Specter did to Cicle. Torch fired a fireball at Specter's oversized eye; Cicle fired an ice ball. Distracted, Specter's beam weakened. Finally, Gene was at a good range from Specter. He aimed the gun directly at Specter's eye. Dr. Schizo was begging him not to. The trigger was pulled and Gene shot Specter in the eye. His beam weakened even more. Hey-Ho and Slasher powered up the Star Rod as much as they could, and Specter was sent to his death as he crashed into the Wishing Star.

Suddenly, words formed in his head. 'Where do people go when they die?' Then the old Shy Guy appeared and said, 'Do you believe in Legend? Like the evil power that resides here? Do you? Do you? Do you?'

Anti Guy woke up.

**END OF SCENE 2: BUSINESS IS WAR**


	3. Scene 3: The Mausoleum

Outcast Mask II: World of Monopoly - Scene 3: The Mausoleum

**_Scene 3: The Mausoleum_**

**Scene 3, Chapter 13 – Possessed by Evil**

_"Ah, I've finally found you."_

_"Incredible. You're rebuilt! So is this how you look like?"_

_"Yes, in a way. I must commend your scientists on their knowledge. Of course, theirs isn't as vast as mine…"_

_"Of course. And so, I must return back to the city. Damn that Anti Guy!"_

_"You better not. Dennis Domino spread the news that you're dead, and he even sent his Snifit Elite to hunt you down and kill you."_

_"Why that treacherous…"_

_"Save it. I have a job for you. Is there someway you can get that scientist's lab portable?"_

_"Of course. AAI employees are probably aware that I live, but they can't let the public know because Dennis would kill them.I'll tell him to pack it up and bring it to…?"_

_"The Mausoleum."_

_ _

Anti Guy's dreams were weird, yet they seemed to be more symbolic than nonsense. But what should he do now? He still didn't feel like going to that void, especially now that he knew that Domino had a hold of it. The only place that seemed safe was the Mausoleum. Who knew what he could find there. Maybe he could finish Snifitson too.

His mind was made up. With a lack of a true purpose he set out on a journey to the Black Forest. "North, here I come!" said Anti Guy. Feeling refreshed, Anti Guy sprinted northeast to Shy Town. Going through Shy Town was a lot safer than Snifit City. As Anti Guy reached Shy Town, he saw a shadowy figure in the distance. When he went closer, he saw that it was the old Shy Guy that he stole the Slingshot from. Anti Guy covered up the Slingshot.

The old Shy Guy sure was furious. "Anti Guy, give me back the Slingshot, you thief!" he commanded in a loud and deep voice.

"What slingshot?"

"Don't play games with me! It's mine! It's mine I tell you!" he roared.

Anti Guy decided to be smart. "Technically nothing can be yours forever except for yourself. Any items of yours can be stolen. Besides, this Slingshot has done me so good so far. I even chased Snifitson out of Snifit City!"

The old Shy Guy started breathing very rapidly. Anti Guy could see a dark aura around him. What the heck was going on? Suddenly the old Shy Guy went into convulsions. Tentacles bursted out of his body! His mask turned twisted and deformed.

Anti Guy screamed, "What is _wrong _with you!?"

"THE SLINGSHOT! I WANT IT! MINE!" he roared loudly. His voice was twisted and warped.

The tentacles grabbed Anti Guy all over and dragged him in. Anti Guy quickly pulled out the Slingshot and fired at the freak. They had no effect! As Anti Guy was pulled in closer, the freak was mumbling, "It was mine… I found it… Long time ago… When I was young… Indestructible… Power… Overwhelming…" Anti Guy had no other option; he whacked the freak with the Slingshot's body. Suddenly, the freak screamed loudly and vaporized.

Anti Guy shivered. "That was too strange. Too evil…" He stared at his Slingshot. Was there more to it than the eye could see? He dashed northward, but he couldn't help thinking of that old Shy Guy he killed.

**Scene 3, Chapter 14 – The Black Forest**

_"Okay. Snifinstein is on his way. Now what do we do?"_

_"We go to the Mausoleum."_

There it was. The great Black Forest stood before Anti Guy. At the end of it was the Mausoleum. Now all he needed to do was get through the forest.

As soon as Anti Guy marched in the forest, everything became pitch black. The trees blocked out all sunlight possible. "Oh great, now what do I do?" muttered Anti Guy.

A light glowed deep in the forest. It moved too. Anti Guy could tell that it was heading towards the Mausoleum. He crept quietly towards the source of the light. As he got closer, Anti Guy saw Snifitson! Upon closer inspection, he saw there were two more people with him. There was a Snifit he could identify as an AAI scientist. There was also a Toad who he could identify as… Dr. Schizo! Anti Guy was submerged in a sea of questions. What was he doing here? How was he still alive? It all became clear to him. Since Dr. Schizo came from the Mushroom Kingdom, he told Snifitson to take it over. Before Snifitson could wire the money, Dennis Domino took over and wired it. The good thing was that Dennis didn't even know the reason for it.

Anti Guy crept behind the three and followed them. Shy Guys were very quiet anyway. Also, Snifitson only flashed his flashlight forward, left, or right. "I know this place. I've been here before. All we have to do is go straight from here, I believe," said Snifitson.

They went walking on for a while until some Swoopulas attacked. Dr. Schizo and Snifitson shot them down with their guns. That wasn't the end of it though. A squad of Dry Bones attacked accompanied with some Bony Beetles on the left.

"Will these things stop bothering us?" muttered Dr. Schizo. They shot them down with their guns easily. All the other aggressive creatures (there were a lot) backed off. Suddenly, Anti Guy screamed loudly.

Snifitson, Dr. Schizo, and Snifinstein turned around. Anti Guy covered his mouth. What possessed him to do that? He had absolutely no intention of making any noise, yet it just came like that! With his cover blown, Anti Guy dashed through the forest straight the Mausoleum.

"Anti Guy!" hissed Dr. Schizo.

"I wanna kill that loser!" yelled Snifitson.

They chased after Anti Guy, but not nearly as fast. Eventually, Anti Guy ran out of the forest and came to the huge Mausoleum. It was even taller than the AAI Tower! All of a sudden, the door slowly opened. "Creepy…" said Anti Guy. He crept in.

**Scene 3, Chapter 15 – Mausoleum Mystery**

_"Damn. Anti Guy is nowhere in sight."_

_"That's none of our concern right now. We have to go to the top of the tower now."_

_"Why the top of the tower?"_

_"That's where the most recent deaths are."_

So this was the Mausoleum. It was very creepy and dark. It seemed as though a strange evil aura penetrated it. The smell of death was in the air. Anti Guy didn't like it at all. But adventure was adventure. He was going deep down in the Mausoleum. He had two reasons. One was to see what the ancient dead was like. The other was to see if he could get to the core. They didn't really serve much of a purpose, however.

Anti Guy went into the stairwell and grabbed onto the rails and flipped between them, going down a dozen stairs at a time. He had fun. After all, it was dangerous. Danger was fun. He just made sure not to break the ancient rails. After all, the stairwell was a bottomless pit. Or was it?

Soon, he found he was being hit by some bones! He looked up and saw a troop of Dry Bones attacking him. In fact, there were hundreds of undead creatures attacking him! On the next floor, he swung to the stairs. As soon as he landed, a dozen Dry Bones and a dozen Bony Beetles approached him. Anti Guy screamed a scream that could wake the dead. And it did.

"Leave this place at once, Shy Guy," they said.

Anti Guy laughed and said, "No one commands the great Anti Guy!"

Two Bony Beetles, who took offense to that, went in their shells, stuck out their spikes, and charged at Anti Guy. Anti Guy kicked one of them. It flew up and landed on the Dry Bones. The other one, he kicked into the stairs. Some other Bony Beetles attacked the same way. Anti Guy fought them off, but he couldn't hold out forever. Soon, more undead creatures started attacking. The old ones he fought came back to attack him again as well. They just wouldn't stay dead!

Running out of options, Anti Guy pulled out the Slingshot. He fired at a group of Dry Bones and Bony Beetles. The shot sliced through all of them and they fell down, eternally dead. The others closed in. Anti Guy fired at all of them, making them rest in peace forever.

"Hisss! That sssslingshot! It's too powerful! Fall back! Hiss!" said some of the undead. Anti Guy shot down a couple more to scare them off for centuries to come. They ran away and left Anti Guy alone. Suddenly, Anti Guy felt compelled to enter the room next to him. For some reason, something told him that this was the core.

He soon came to a gigantic tomb. A weird glow came out from it. Anti Guy walked closer and inspected it. Ancient symbols were written all across it. Of course, Anti Guy didn't know what they meant.

Suddenly, Anti Guy began chanting in a low voice:

_Awaken from your eternal slumber,_

_Once again, you shall pillage and plunder._

_One who is full of evilness and corruption!_

_Void of virtue and lack of kindness and compassion!_

_Born of darkness, filled with hate,_

_Curse the world for making you late!_

_Open up these gates to your cage,_

_And unleash your eternal rage!_

_ _

_Remember the ancient days of yore,_

_Inflicting endless pain, blood, and gore!_

_Plague the world as its new nemesis_

_Upon them, unleash a dark genesis!_

_Peace and prosperity has been done,_

_It is time for the Dark Destroyers to come!_

_Now, open up these gates to your cage,_

_And unleash your eternal rage!_

Anti Guy stopped. A keyhole appeared in front of the tomb. He screamed in a high-pitched Shy Guy scream. What did he do? Why did he do it? He began to run in circles and scream. After running a few laps, he stopped. He took out the Slingshot. Jagged spikes began to appear on the bottom. He inserted it into the keyhole. The whole entire tomb opened up!

Anti Guy took control of himself and screamed again. This wasn't fun. This wasn't dangerous. Wait, it was dangerous, but not fun! There, in the middle of the huge room, a huge empty void. In it, a dark black star with red eyes. It turned around and glared at Anti Guy. Swirls of dark matter swirled around it. Anti Guy yanked the Slingshot out of the keyhole and screamed. The dark star let out a bloodcurdling scream and flew out the room. Out of the Mausoleum, people could see a dark and evil entity leave the Mausoleum.

Back in the Mausoleum, everything was quiet. Anti Guy sat down and shuddered. What had he done? Suddenly, he was punched directly in the mask.

**Scene 3, Chapter 16 – Angry Ally**

_"Finally, after going up all those floors, we are finally here."_

_"Now what are we looking for?"_

_"Watch and learn. Ah ha, there it is. Snifenstein, prepare your lab."_

_ _

Anti Guy slid across the floor. "Oww…" he moaned. The assailant charged forward and uppercutted Anti Guy straight into an ancient wall. Anti Guy snapped back to consciousness. He saw his attacker was a teal Shy Guy. The description was enough.

"Slasher, is it? What are you doing?" Anti Guy moaned.

Slasher fumed with anger and screamed, "You jerk! How do you know my name, bastard? Curse you! I saw what you did! Damnit! I mean what the hell do you think you're doing!? Do you think you're a hotshot now? 'Ooh, look! I'm Anti Guy the necromancer! I'm all cool!' You dork! You're possessed! I'll make sure that by the end of today, you'll be exorcized… by me! Stand up!"

Anti Guy stood up wearily. Slasher charged again and kicked him straight in the stomach. Anti Guy lurched over in pain. He felt like throwing up. The Slingshot came out of his grasp and fell to the ground. Slasher charged again. As he dived to attack Anti Guy, Anti Guy kicked him in the mask straight up in the air. Slasher went flying into the air. As he fell back down, he landed with his hands, flipped, and smashed into Anti Guy.

Anti Guy was thrown backwards into the black star's tomb. He soon realized that that was the core. All of a sudden, Anti Guy was being thrown around! The gravity was pulling him from one part of the world to another, and poor Anti Guy was being thrust around in midair!

Slasher jumped in. He threw a punch at Anti Guy. Anti Guy caught his fist, and sent one back straight at Slasher. Then he followed that with a kick. Slasher groaned and blocked another punch. As they were being pulled down quickly to the core again, Slasher shoved Anti Guy. Anti Guy zoomed pass the core and slammed into a wall. Slasher charged, but the gravity pulled Anti Guy's body back into Slasher, slamming him out of the chamber. Anti Guy pushed himself a little extra to jump out. They both landed near the Slingshot.

The two Shy Guys faced each other again on the floor. Slasher lunged forward and punched Anti Guy in the mask. Anti Guy was powerless to fight back. Slasher yelled, "This is for Hey-Ho!"

Anti Guy backed up. Slasher punched again. "This is for releasing that beast!"

Anti Guy clumsily fell back. Slasher ran in and punched Anti Guy again. "This is for being possessed!"

Anti Guy moaned. He had taken enough abuse. "And this is for—" Anti Guy punched Slasher at the same time Slasher punched him. They both collapsed on the floor.

Slasher's hand rose to fight, but then it dropped again.

An undead creature walked right between them. It was all bones, yet it had a blue robe and a blue hat on. Slasher and Anti Guy could tell that that was a Magikoopa. They couldn't fight, because they were too weak.

"Heh heh heh, what do we have here?" said the Magikoopa.

Anti Guy got out a laugh. "Just a minor argument." He coughed.

The Magikoopa laughed. "I see. Slasher you are. And Anti Guy, is it?"

"How do you know our names?" asked Anti Guy.

"I know many things. I have connections. We undead have our ways, you know. I see you may be wondering who I am. I am Koopha. I lived many many years ago… You can say several centuries ago."

Anti Guy and Slasher gasped.

He continued. "I know many more things than both of you know together. I can say one thing though, the world is doomed unless something is done. There's no time for me to talk. You two wasted enough time over a petty fight. Like it or not, you have to work together. Anti Guy may not be another Hey-Ho, but he has a power that Specter—Dark Mario, if you will—could even be afraid of. So I turn my attention to the top floor of the Mausoleum. Go there and try the save the world from further doom. And Anti Guy, I'll need to talk to you later. I have news that would be for your own good."

Anti Guy got enough energy and said, "Why should we trust you? You're a Magikoopa."

"We Magikoopas of long ago have a better reputation than Bowser's foul minions. Don't judge a person by his race, _Shy Guy_."

Anti Guy shut up.

Slasher spoke up and said, "When does he have to speak to you? I want to listen too!"

Koopha laughed. "Whenever you get the chance. Now go and don't waste time." Koopha raised his ancient wand with his bony hand and regenerated their strength. "There will be no more fighting between you too from now on! You worked together once, and you can do it again!"

Anti Guy was confused, but Slasher remembered the battle at the CoI Citadel. "Fine," he said. He held out his hand to Anti Guy, and Anti Guy shook it. Then he said, "But I'll make sure, you possessed loser, that no more trouble will come out from you."

Anti Guy laughed and said, "You can count on it." He walked over to the Slingshot, picked it up, and said, "Well, let's go! To the top floor!"

**Scene 3, Chapter 17 – Slasher's Victims**

_"Okay, the lab is being set up. This may take awhile."_

_"That's fine with me. I just can't seem to get this coffin open! Argh! This is utterly futile!"_

Anti Guy left the floor happily with Slasher following. They jogged up the stairs as they heard Koopha say in the background, "Don't forget to meet later…"

Anti Guy and Slasher jogged up a couple floors. Some Dry Bones were in their way, but they ran away because of the Slingshot. It was going to be a long way up, so Anti Guy decided to make some conversation. "So what are you doing here? Are you dead?"

"Idiot," Slasher said. "I'm not dead! I can never be! I'm an android—I am _mechanical_."

"Oh. Well, I forgot. What about Hey-Ho?"

"He's organic. That's what happened when we got to the Wishing Star's place." Slasher wasn't very conversational.

"I don't get it though. Why couldn't Dark Mario use the Star Rod for his wish instead?"

"The Star Rod can't grant bad wishes. The Wishing Star can."

"But why? Aren't the Stars good?"  
"Shut up. I'm not a history major, Anti Guy. And you're not a scholar." That put an end to that conversation. It seemed Slasher was still bitter after that fight.

Anti Guy was tired of jogging up the stairs. So was Slasher, but he didn't say anything. Anti Guy put an end to it. "Last one to the top is a rotten Spiny egg!" He started to rail-spin again.

"Loser," muttered Slasher. From the top of his head came a set of copter blades. He started flying up. It was quite a comical sight: Anti Guy spinning on the rails, flying upwards a couple stairs at a time, and Slasher flying straight up.

Eventually, they passed the lobby level and went a dozen more floors up. They saw a whole army of undead marching down the stairs. Slasher stopped. He recognized them, unfortunately.

Anti Guy took out the Slingshot. "I guess these guys didn't see my little show near the core of the world."

"Stop," said Slasher. He flew up more, then shoved Anti Guy off a rail and down to the ground. Anti Guy said nothing; he didn't want to start another fight with that stubborn android.

The army of undead stopped. They were mostly Toads, but there were some Yoshis, Koopas, Ravens, and Shy Guys. A Toad stepped out and said, "Is it him?"

The others echoed his words.

"It's me," said Slasher. He landed on the stairs next to Anti Guy.

"Look at what you did if you can't count," hissed the Toad. He pointed around him. Over 300 undead victims were crowded around the stairs, pointing at Slasher and hissing. Anti Guy clutched the Slingshot and trembled.

"So this is the number, Slasher?" said Anti Guy, trembling.

"That's about it."

"That's genocide!" said Anti Guy. He put away the Slingshot, but was still trembling.

"All right. Look, I'm sorry," said Slasher.

"That's too late!" roared the Toad. The other victims of Slasher's genocide echoed that.

"I had no control back then," growled Slasher.

"You were controlled!"

"Damn it! None of the deaths were intentional!"

"You found pleasure in it!" All of a sudden, they started jumping from the rails and dived at Slasher and Anti Guy. Very soon, all three hundred of them were off the rails and diving at the two. Anti Guy didn't care if Slasher wanted to handle this alone. He fired at a whole group of them with the Slingshot. They all lost their souls and fell down the bottomless stairwell. Slasher fought off some others with his blades and chopped them up. They fell down the stairwell, souls intact.

"There's too many!" said Slasher. "Let's try to get the heck out of here!"

Anti Guy nodded, and they ran up the staircases, smashing through all of Slasher's victims as if they weren't there. Once they were above the mob, they started rail-spinning/flying up floors again. The mob chased them on their slow feet. After going a couple hundred floors, Anti Guy got really tired. Slasher noticed it, and he told Anti Guy to stop. The top floor was only a few floors above them anyway.

They both landed back on the staircase. They faced the entrance to a fairly recent floor. It was lower than Slasher's victims' level though. They walked in, but something told them that they were not alone…

**Scene 3, Chapter 18 – Kamek**

Anti Guy and Slasher were in a floor with hundreds of coffins. They walked through a couple more rooms so they could find a place for Anti Guy to rest. Slasher didn't need rest, since he was an android.

They looked around all the coffins. Many of them were Shy Guys, under Bowser and Kamek's control. Eventually they came to a dead end. Huge coffins were lined against the wall, and the floor was wide. Anti Guy decided just to settle here. As he was about to sit down, he heard a loud, cracking voice.

"So you want to know about the Wishing Star, eh? I know everything about it." Suddenly, a Magikoopa appeared. He still had some flesh, but he was very old. "Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Kamek, the greatest Magikoopa of all time!"

"Isn't that nice," said Anti Guy.

"Don't mock my greatness!" yelled Kamek. Then he smiled a bony smile. "You know, I hadn't had a good exercise in many years. Give me a good one, and then maybe I'll tell you." Suddenly, Kamek pointed his wand at two of the coffins. Bright lights of triangles, circles, and squares came blasting out of his wand to the coffins. The coffins fell open, and Anti Guy and Slasher saw a huge turtle and a huge Raven came walking out.

"Meet Hookbill the Koopa and Raphael the Raven," said Kamek. "Those stupid Yoshis killed them years ago. I doubt you can." He laughed maniacally.

Hookbill stomped over to Kamek and said, "You old geezer! You want us to squash these little Shy Guys?"

"We're not little!" squeaked Anti Guy. Hookbill laughed a loud, zombified laugh. Then he ducked in his shell and charged at Anti Guy. Anti Guy jumped over him and dodged. Then he pulled out the Slingshot and aimed it at Hookbill. Suddenly, the Slingshot was shot out of Anti Guy's grips by Kamek's wand.

"Sorry, none of those toys," said Kamek. Anti Guy fumed with anger. Hookbill turned around and attacked again. Quickly, Slasher pulled out his slingshot.

"Quick, Anti Guy! Give me some of that killer ammo of yours!" Anti Guy tossed some ammo to Slasher. He quickly loaded it and fired it at Raphael, who was charging at him. It didn't faze him! "What's wrong with this, Anti Guy? This is normal ammo, you moron!"

"No it isn't… It can burn, I think!"

"Well, it isn't happening for me!" screamed Slasher. Raphael smashed into Slasher, hurling the small Shy Guy into the ancient walls. Kamek laughed with amusement.

Anti Guy had had enough. Hookbill came rushing at him again. Anti Guy spontaneously kicked Hookbill's shell hard enough to flip him. Kamek gasped. "Damn! He's a strong Shy Guy!" he muttered to himself.

Anti Guy, seeing this as his chance, began to pound Hookbill hard on the stomach. He pounded him so hard, that the building shook.

Elsewhere in the building, seven people walked in the Mausoleum.

"Finally we got through that dreaded Black Forest?" cried one of them.

Suddenly, they all heard a thumping noise.

"The Mausoleum is even scarier!" he wailed.

Hookbill, being so old and not used to such strength, couldn't take it anymore. He faded away. Kamek cursed silently. Raphael was still attacking Slasher though.

Raphael charged again. This time, Slasher popped out his blades and started spinning them. Raphael didn't notice the blades. The next thing he noticed was his gray feathers falling off. He quickly ran back into his coffin and closed it.

Kamek cursed and tried to run, but Anti Guy charged him into the wall.

"All right, all right! You win!" moaned Kamek. Anti Guy pinned him down whileKamek was telling his story.

"In ancient times, not all stars were good. You better believe it." He coughed and wheezed. Then he continued. "There were two powerful star brothers. You could say they ruled the world back then. Their names were Korrupt and Eldstar. They made many things together. For one thing, they created the Mausoleum to house the dead. In fact, they made it so we all had some kind of bond together. That's how I knew everything that was happening near the core. That's also how Slasher's victims found him.

"Anyways, they started a new project: a star that could grant anyone's wish. Soon, Korrupt became obsessed with the thought of wish granting. Soon, he became evil, and added in some touches of his own to the star. He added the ability to grant _any _wish, not just good wishes. Eldstar was also thinking of a way for people to access a star, but Klevar went on with his idea of sacrificing seven people. However, the idea of sacrifice was ditched, and he just used seven people as a key. He also made some restrictions on the people.

"Soon, Korrupt's obsessions grew and grew. He became even more maniacal. Eldstar finally found out and exiled Korrupt to the west. Before he did that, Korrupt started the Wishing Star. There was nothing Eldstar could do at that point. After that, Eldstar gathered six more worthy stars and they became the Star Spirits. Then they created the Star Rod, which could only grant good wishes. They tried to erase knowledge of the Wishing Star, but some people found out about it like Dr. Myco and Dr. Fungenstein. And that concludes the story. There is more about Korrupt though, but I won't bother telling more stories. Koopha can tell you that if he wants."

Kamek faded away.

"Interesting bedtime story," said Anti Guy. He soon fell asleep, and Slasher examined the Slingshot while Anti Guy snored loudly.

**END OF SCENE 3: THE MAUSOLEUM**


	4. Scene 4: Rebirth

Outcast Mask II - Scene 3: Rebirth

**_Scene 4: Rebirth_**

**Scene 4, Chapter 19 – Snifit Elite**

While Slasher was examining the Slingshot, Anti Guy had peaceful dreams. Slasher never had much sleep, only when he powered down after Dr. Myco "killed" him. After a couple hours, Slasher decided that Anti Guy had had enough rest. He kicked Anti Guy hard. Anti Guy woke up.

"Wake up, you bum," said Slasher.

Anti Guy groaned. "I was having such a good rest too!" said Anti Guy. He snatched the Slingshot out of Slasher's hands and said, "Let's go then."

Slasher growled and followed Anti Guy out of the floor. As soon as they got back to the stairwell, they were greeted to a familiar surprise.

Seven heavily armored Snifits lined up against the wall on the stairwell. Anti Guy noticed they were also the Snifit Elite, but these were heavily armored and armed, making them more elite.

The heaviest armored Snifit Elite walked forward. He had a badge on, and strong gun. "Those Snifits you fought back at Snifit City were just new recruits, Anti Guy! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sergeant Strong of the Snifit Elite!"

Immediately, the other Snifits said in unison, "THE SNIFIT ELITE! THE BEST! HA!" They all made some queer synchronized pose. Then they all raised pistols in the air and shot the wall at an angle.

"Those goofs are gonna wake the dead," muttered Anti Guy.

"I heard that!" roared Sergeant Strong. "In fact, we killed a whole army of zombie freaks who were looking for someone named Slasher! That must be you, teal one!"

"Wow, you're smart," said Slasher.

"I demand a battle between us and you!" said Sgt. Strong.

"A BATTLE! HA!" echoed the Snifit Elite in chorus.

Strong marched right up to Anti Guy and placed his fist right next to Anti Guy's Mask. "Choose your weapon, Shy Guy! Men! The catalog!" Sergeant Strong whipped out a megaphone. His voice blasted across the Mausoleum. "You can either use GUNS!"

The Snifit Elite pointed their guns in the air and shot the wall again.

"SLINGSHOTS!"

They quickly shifted weapons to slingshots, and then fired in the air (the shots fell straight down and bounced off their heads).

"KNIVES!"

The Snifit Elite put away their slingshots, and then juggled knives.

"PHYSICAL CONTACT!"

All of a sudden, the Snifit Elite started beating each other up like rag dolls.

Then Sergeant Strong turned towards Anti Guy. The megaphone was an inch away from Anti Guy's face. It was also turned up to max. "THIS IS THE ART OF WAR! SELECT YOUR TYPE, SHY GUY!" Anti Guy could've gone deaf. Slasher almost malfunctioned.

Anti Guy slapped the megaphone out of Sergeant Strong's hands. He wondered what kind of people Dennis Domino trained. "Slin—" he began.

"Physical contact," said Slasher.

"HE SAYS PHYSICAL CONTACT!" screamed Sergeant Strong to his men.

The six Snifit Elites jumped on each other, forming a pyramid. "PHYSICAL CONTACT! HA!" Then they started throwing each other in the air. They all landed on top of Sergeant Strong. Soon, they had a tower of seven Snifits.

"SNIFIT ELITE! HA!" they screamed. Slasher kicked Sergeant strong down. The Snifit Elite fell down clumsily.

"Enough of this," growled Slasher.

The Snifit Elite quickly got on their feet and charged at Hey-Ho and Slasher. One of them rammed into Slasher, sending him into the wall. Anti Guy growled because he couldn't use the Slingshot. He kicked away a Snifit Elite that was charging into him. Another Snifit Elite grabbed another and swung him around and around. He hit Anti Guy hard, so that Anti Guy flew down the stairwell. Anti Guy quickly grabbed onto a rail and flung himself back up.

"FOUR-TEAM ATTACK! HA!" screamed three Snifit Elites and Sergeant Strong when they gathered up near Slasher. Strong knocked Slasher back to the ground. Then he linked arms with another Snifit and laid flat on the ground. Two Snifit Elites stood by their sides and picked them up where they joined hands. Then Strong and the Snifit began spinning rapidly. The two anchor Snifits moved next to Slasher. Soon, Slasher was being hit repeatedly by a combination of Strong and Snifit.

The other three Snifit Elites gathered around Anti Guy, who was on the ground. They stood at three points around him. "TRI-ATTACK! HA!" They linked hands, then began pounded him in three different spots. Anti Guy was definitely getting a beating.

While Slasher was being pounded, he saw an opening. When Strong and the Snifit Elite were parallel to the floor. Slasher quickly got up, and uppercut the link. Then he split his legs and kicked the two anchor Snifit Elites. One went flying into the wall, the other went down the stairwell. He quickly fired his hookshot to get back, put Slasher slapped it down the well. The poor Snifit Elite fell thousands of feet to where he belonged.

As the three Snifit Elites were about to pound Anti Guy again, Anti Guy quickly kicked the one closest to the well. He went flying across. "Slasher, incoming!" screamed Anti Guy.

Slasher saw the incoming Snifit Elite. He jumped high in the air, put his fists together, then pounded the Snifit Elite straight down the well.

Strong, seeing as how he lost two men screamed, "WE LOST TOO MANY! DENNIS DOMINO WON'T BE PLEASED! MEN! RETREAT!" He hopped down the well, ready to rail-swing. The other four followed after him.

Anti Guy brushed off the dirt that was on him. "Well that's enough of him. Let's hope we won't hear from those goofballs again."

Down the well, they heard a faint noise: "Snifit Elite! Ha!"

"Don't count on it," said Slasher.

**Scene 4, Chapter 20 – The Release**

After that strange encounter with the Snifit Elite (and it wasn't their last), Anti Guy and Slasher went up the last set of stairs. Finally, they came to the last floor. The stairs stopped there. Anti Guy opened the non-ancient door, and they found themselves staring at a lab set up in a wide room. Inside, they saw Dr. Schizo, Snifitson, and a Snifit scientist. Dr. Schizo was apparently tugging on a large tomb that was on the farthest wall.

Snifitson immediately noticed them. "It's you! Anti Guy, I wish I could've killed you when I had the chance! And now you're bringing friends? I pity your poor performance, Shy Guy!"

"You were always that kind of person who never really can shut up, Snifitson," said Anti Guy.

Dr. Schizo turned around. Then he smiled. "Ah, it looks like our guest is here!" Then he frowned. "What the hell are you doing here, Slasher…"

Slasher was surprised too. "Only here to see you die, Myco."

The mad scientist smiled again. "Oh well. You were always an insignificant pest." His smile then turned into an evil grin. "It took five of you plus the Star Rod to defeat Specter! That's pitiful!"

"It's more than you could do!" said Slasher.

Dr. Schizo began to pace around the tomb. "You know, I have failed miserably in my creations. I never fully implemented obedience! _Obedience! _Do you realize how important that factor is? You, Torch, Cicle, and Specter were all treacherous. We've thought about it for a long time, and finally we've figured out how to make the obedience one hundred percent loyal! Specter will be our first test subject."

"No!" screamed Anti Guy.

Snifitson whipped out a pistol and pointed it at Anti Guy. "Shut up!" he growled. Anti Guy was not one to be shushed. He quickly pulled out the Slingshot and shot Snifitson in his right arm before he could react. He felt a burning sensation growing on his arm. He hissed, screamed, then fell on the ground, vibrating.

"Snifitson! What happened!" roared Dr. Schizo.

"I think… I'll be… fine," whispered Snifitson. He got up again. His right arm was limp, so he held his gun in his left hand. He fired a shot at Slasher, but Slasher dodged.

Suddenly, Dr. Schizo rammed into Anti Guy, throwing him down to the ground. Anti Guy tried to fire at Dr. Schizo, but his shot missed. Dr. Schizo was just too fast! Anti Guy charged at him again. The doctor dodged, grabbed Anti Guy's hand, spun him, then threw him into the wall. The impact made Anti Guy slightly dizzy.

By that time, Slasher had his copter blades out and they were spinning rapidly. He tried to repel Snifitson back, but Snifitson fought back with a knife (an expensive one) of his own. After their blades contacted a few times, Snifitson felt a huge pain in his right arm. He suddenly stopped. Slasher ran in and kicked Snifitson hard. Snifitson rolled down on the floor, but then got up again slowly.

Anti Guy wearily got up again. He dashed straight at Dr. Schizo again. This time, he swerved a bit to the right, and then kicked Dr. Schizo to his left. Schizo grabbed the foot, then swung Anti Guy straight at the tomb. "Forget it, Anti Guy. It's hopeless. You're no Hey-Ho. You're not even a Slasher! You are a pitiful, yet strong, Shy Guy! Don't waste my time!"

Anti Guy slammed into the tomb. Then he fell down and slid to the ground. One of his hands clutched the Slingshot. Then, he rested both of his hands on the tomb behind him. He felt the words, "Specter 'Dark Mario.'"

Suddenly, the place began to shake. The tomb behind him was opening up! With nothing to support his back, Anti Guy fell down, back to the ground, face to the ceiling. Above him, he saw the menacing mug of Dark Mario. His eyes were expressionless, yet evil. One eye was extraordinarily larger than the other. Some unnatural parts were coming out of his body. One arm was longer than the other. The longer one stretched down and touched Anti Guy coldly in the face.

Dr. Schizo's eyes opened wide. A big grin began to grow on his face. Anti Guy screamed louder than Sergeant Strong's voice on his megaphone.

**Scene 4, Chapter 21 – The Rebirth**

** **

Everyone froze and stared at the scene. No words could describe the maniacal sensation Anti Guy was having. Suddenly, the lifeless Dark Mario collapsed on top of Anti Guy. He screamed again.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Sergeant Strong, followed by his four Snifit Elites, charged in. They lined up in formation, then screamed, "SNIFIT ELITE! HA!"

Sergeant Strong took out his megaphone and saw Anti Guy. He then screamed, "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO—" Then he noticed Dark Mario. The next thing he did was scream like a girl. He ran away. The Snifit Elites also screamed and followed Sergeant Strong. They exited the Mausoleum as quick as possible.

Everyone in the floor ignored the brief interruption.

Snifinstein quickly set up the operating table. There was a lot of work to do. Next to him, he had the original blueprints of Dark Mario.

Dr. Schizo quickly ran to Dark Mario. He lifted him, then kicked Anti Guy out of the way. "I feel an incredible energy. It looks like his power is still in him. That's just excellent."

Slasher immediately chased after Dr. Schizo, but he was shot through the side of his body by Snifitson. He winced in extreme pain, and then rolled down on the ground. Snifitson collapsed as well. Anti Guy remained on the floor, paralyzed by fear.

Dr. Schizo dropped Dark Mario on the operating table. "There is much work to be done," he said. "First, we must supply oxygen for his body."

Dr. Schizo and Snifinstein quickly got to work. Once the oxygen was pumping through his body, they began to work on his outside. They cut off all the tentacles that were growing out of his body, then covered him up with new skin. Next, they twisted his skeletal system straight into place. At the same time, they replaced the armor on his torso.

Anti Guy and Slasher watched the whole thing, breathing out voiceless curses. Snifitson watched in awe. He stood up again, but then fell back down.

Snifinstein suggested the arms next. They removed both arms, and then put two stronger and even-sized arms in. They did the same thing with the legs next.

While the two mad scientists worked more and more, Anti Guy slowly healed. He gripped the floor and pushed himself up. He fell back down for more rest.

Next, the scientists worked on Dark Mario's oversized eye. They surgically removed it, and then put in a mechanical eye that looked identical to his organic eye. There was only one more thing wrong. His brain inside a translucent red dome was showing at the very top. They covered it up with skin, and then decided to put on synthetic hair instead of a top like before so that it wasn't so easy to expose his brain. Once the hair was on, he looked like brand new. All he needed was power.

Anti Guy's energy was back. He stood up and saw Snifinstein walking to the control panel to flip the switch that would give Dark Mario's life back. Anti Guy walked forward. Dr. Schizo noticed him and said to Snifinstein, "Hurry! The time for a new era of my empire has yet to begin!"

Snifinstein reached over the switch. "Oh no you don't!" screamed Anti Guy. He raised the Slingshot directly at the control panel. One good shot and Dark Mario would never be able to come alive. He pulled back the Slingshot as Snifinstein grabbed the switch.

"Now's my one chance to do something that could have an impact. Now's my one chance to save my life. My life… is more important than anything else." _Your life is no more. You belong to me now_, said a voice in his head. Suddenly, his body locked up. Anti Guy couldn't control his own body! His arm lowered, and Snifinstein pulled the switch.

Dr. Schizo was hysterical now. "Yes! Yes! The time is now!"

On the table, Dark Mario awoke and sat up. He stared at his hands and new body.

"Bow down to me now, Specter!" barked Dr. Schizo.

Dark Mario walked off the table and stood before Dr. Schizo. Then he leaned forward, stretched out his legs, kneeled, and bowed. "Yes, my master…"

**END OF SCENE 4: REBIRTH**

**THE END**


End file.
